


grey

by Sourii



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Angst, But it’s hard to catch, Canon compliment, Character Death, Colors, Could Be Canon, Grey, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Pining, Unrequite Love, i don’t know what i’m doing, i doubt it, implied sex, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourii/pseuds/Sourii
Summary: Bucky is Steve’s world in every way possible.





	grey

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and is un-edited so please don’t pay attention to any of my rookie mistakes!
> 
> This was written before Endgame and I haven’t seen most of the trailers so I can enjoy it when it releases, so if read in the future, please keep that in mind!

Before I met him, everything was grey.  
I would fight for people, I would get roughed up and I would bleed all over, but when looking at the fluid that was all over my hand when I wiped away it from my face.  
It was grey.

But then I met him.  
And my entire world lit up.  
I could see color.  
I saw the streets of Brooklyn in color, I saw the sunrises and sunsets in color, I saw my own blood in color.

I saw Bucky in color.

All I did was draw him, for I could never say what I felt towards him. If I say what I felt, I would be gone.   
But, it felt-  
The emotions, the feeling-  
It felt- 

Colorful.

Once he got shipped away, there was still color, but it was duller.  
I needed the color high.

I needed him.

So I did whatever I could, I fought and I lied, all I could do to be with him.  
Once it was all over, my transformation complete, its revealed he's gone.  
But my world isn't dulled.  
He must still be out there.  
Words exchanged, actions done, I get him back.  
And we are happy.  
And we are bliss.

Till the of ice and train comes.  
And I grasp onto the last bit of color I have till I watch him drop.  
And it all goes to grey.  
I fight, I cry, I kiss.

I die.

It's all grey.  
When I wake up from my suppose eternal slumber, it's still all grey.  
When I met new people and I defend them and this new world with my life, it's still all grey.

Till my eyes lay upon a man.  
Wait, no not a man.  
Bucky.  
I lay my eyes on Bucky.  
And it explodes into color.

His eyes are grey like the the buildings around us.

So is his arm.

His hair is brown like the trees around us.

So is his beard.

He seems dull.

But he’s back.

But he leaves.

I would do anything to get him back.  
I will do anything to get him back.  
He punches, I let him punch me.  
I would let him tear me apart from the inside out just to let me die surrounded in this surreal feeling.  
But he remembers.  
And looks at me.  
And I fall.  
I lose him, once more.  
I fight another day, I save another day.

All in color.  
Dull, but in color.  
Till I see him again.  
Again.

And the color is revived and it's all okay.  
I can see the grey in his eyes, but they are a happy grey.

A relieved grey.

Only when he goes under, like I had done for so many years, does he seem happy.  
It's still so colorful.

I see him again, all color back in his eyes, and I tell him the color I felt toward him.  
He reciprocates them and we spend the night with each other, basking in each other's beautiful bliss and feeling free of being able to explore each other without being held back.  
We are separated once more, but I always see him again, and it's a comfortable circle we fall into.

Till he comes.  
We spend the night together, clinging onto each other like we are the only things that even exist in this world, murmuring pretty words, saying how once this is over, we will be one.  
“ we are at the end of the line “  
He says.  
He's right, I don't want to believe it though.

But I lose him.

There's no color.

I'm numb.

There's nothing.

I try to grasp onto to the remaining specks of him, but there's nothing.  
I spend the next couple days, weeks, years, whatever you want to call them, trying.  
Trying to get that color, for that color to be used and worshipped.  
Though I may never experience it again.

I'm lying down now, in someone's arms and people are crying.  
I think I did something great, perhaps I got his color back into this world!   
Perhaps I got everyone's color back.  
Before I can fade away.  
I feel color.

I am happy.


End file.
